


Goodnight Demon Slayer

by FemSanzo291



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a nightmare and Dean sings him a lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Demon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> The song that gave me the inspiration for this fic is 'Goodnight Demon Slayer' by Voltaire. Listen to it as you read this fic.

In a small rundown motel there were two children sitting in a room alone. One was about six and had short brown hair. The other was about one and had lighter brown hair that was in little tufts.

 

The baby would not stop crying and the older boy seemed at loss of what to do.

 

“Calm down Sammy,” the older boy whispered his voice hoarse.

 

The baby just cried harder and the older boy didn't know what to do. That's when he remembered a song that his mother used to sing to him when his father wasn't home.

 

“There's a monster that lives ‘neath your bed

Oh for crying out loud it's a futon on the floor

He must be as flat as a board”

 

Sammy looked up at the boy with curious eyes still crying quite loudly, but not as loud as before.

 

“There's a creature that lurks behind the door

Thought I've checked there fifteen times

When I leave then he arrives

Every night.”

 

Now Sammy was only whimpering, even though the boys singing wasn't all that good.

 

“Tell that monster that lives ‘neath your bed

To go somewhere else instead

Or you'll kick him in the head”

 

Sammy gurgled happily and Dean smiled softly.

 

“Tell that creature that lurks behind the door

That if he knows what's good he won't come back here anymore

Because you'll kick in his but at the count of four”

 

Sammy was gurgling softer now.

 

“Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight,

Now it's time to close your tired eyes

There are devils to slay and dragons to ride   
If they see you coming, hell they better hide   
  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight   
Goodnight my little slayer goodnight   
  
Tell the monster that eats children, that you taste bad   
And you're sure you'd be the worst that he's ever had   
If he eats you, don't you fret, just cut him open with an axe   
Don't regret it, he deserved it, he's a cad”

 

Sammy was now moving less and less as his eyes struggled to stay open.

 

“Tell the harpies that land on your bedpost   
That at the count of five you'll roast them alive   
Tell the devil it's time you gave him his due   
He should go back to hell, he should shake in his shoes   
Cause the mightiest, scariest, creature is you   
  
Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight   
Now it's time to close your tired eyes   
There are devils to slay and dragons to ride   
If they see you coming, hell they better hide   
  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight   
Goodnight my little slayer goodnight   
  
I won't tell you, there's nothing ‘neath your bed   
I won't tell you, that it's all in your head   
This world of ours is not as it seems   
The monsters are real but not in your dreams   
Learn what you can from the beasts you defeat,    
you'll need it for some of the people you meet   
  
Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight   
Now it's time to close your tired eyes   
There are devils to slay and dragons to ride   
If they see you coming, hell they better hide   
  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight   
Goodnight my little slayer goodnight   
  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight   
Goodnight”

 

Sammy was now dead asleep. The other boy smiled softly and thought,  _ I need to remember that for later. _

 

When the two boys father came into the room he smiled softly at the two boys asleep together on the bed.


End file.
